


late night messages

by Wholeandorentire



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, ITS ALL ANGST, M/M, Pining, its not like /that/ angsty, just poor communication, thats it, they don’t get together, wow i hate how that turned into capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholeandorentire/pseuds/Wholeandorentire
Summary: a quick little angsty drabble





	late night messages

Simon was lonely the same time Baz was drunk.   
Simon had been considering getting a Tinder for a long time now, he hadn’t had any luck dating since Agatha.   
Simon made a poll on his instagram story asking if he should finally download Tinder.   
Most voted yes.   
Baz voted no.   
Baz was also drunk and feeling gutsy. He messaged Simon  
‘you won’t find any sort of connection you’d like on there. if you’re looking for an easy fuck, just come to my room one night lol’   
Simon didn’t read the message until morning. He replied   
‘haha this is a joke right???’  
Baz woke up to a hell of a hangover and that message. He was no longer feeling gutsy.   
‘yeah of course, lol. do you really think i’d want you in my room? I just do not want a parade of strangers in our apartment’  
And that was the end of Baz reaching out to Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a weird anxiety daydream in the shower about this happening to me.


End file.
